


Don't You Forget About Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hamlet - Freeform, Sweet, Tom is so romantic, like i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think Tom will forget about you while he's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

You sighed as you set on the bed, watching as your boyfriend of years packed again. He was on a tight schedule, with three movies to promote, a couple more about to be filmed, and so much other stuff. You knew he hated leaving, especially after only being home for a couple days, but he really had no choice.

“What’s wrong angel?” Tom asked gently as he saw you giving his suitcase the evil eye. You snapped out of it and looked at him.

“Someday, you’re going to leave and you’re going to forget about little old me.” You said with a sigh. Tom looked at you, a little shocked.

“What brought this on?” He asked, setting his stuff down and sitting by you on the bed. You didn’t look up at him. He was wearing his glasses he had been wearing more often and you knew you wouldn’t be able to speak if you look up at him.

“Well, everyone thought you and Elizabeth were an item. I knew you weren’t because I talked to her a lot.” You said with a sigh. “But you meet all kinds of wonderful girls every day. And they’re all better than me…” Tom’s heart broke a little then. He knew he hadn’t been the best boyfriend. And he had been putting of the M word because he knew he couldn’t be a great husband either. At least not right now in his career. Give him about twenty years and he could be fantastic. But could you wait that long…

He set on the floor and tapped your cheek so you were looking into the beautiful orbs hidden behind glass. You felt tears.

“There is no way I could ever forget about you my love.” He said sweetly.

“But what if you meet another leading lady that is just too charming to resist?” You asked. Tom cupped your face.

“You are always my leading lady.” He said before gently kissing you. Unfortunately, your tender moment was cut short by a horn honking as Luke waited on Tom. He smiled sadly before grabbing his bags and running out, leaving you all alone yet again.

****

You hadn’t talked to Tom in a while. You knew he was busy, but there was a lingering doubt in your mind. A doubt you knew shouldn’t be there but was. You sighed as you went to the cabinet to make tea, but all there was was Tom’s favorite, not yours. You groaned. And that’s when the doorbell rang.

You answered and there was a man in a chauffers uniform standing there. You were so confused.

“Ms. (your last name)?” He asked.

“That’s me.” You said, confused.

“Great. I’m here to pick you up and take you to the Barbican Center. You are there as Mr. Cumberbatch’s personal guest.” He explained. “We will be leaving in a half hour, so I would quickly change ma’am.” You were confused but you had been on a waitlist to see Hamlet for a while now, even with dating Benedict’s friend. You ran upstairs, trying to figure out what to wear, settling on a nice evening dress in (favorite color). You went back down stairs, getting your keys and phone together, ready to see the play.

****

It was a magnificent first act. But when intermission came, something different happened that normally didn’t go on. Ben stayed on stage.

“Normally, this is where I would go take a break before we start, but one of my dear friends wanted to make an announcement.” Tom came out then. “(Y/n), can you please come up here?” You looked around confused before heading to the stage. Ben helped you up. Tom smiled lovingly at you.

“Darling, I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend in the world, and I know that you deserve so much better than me.” You frowned. Was he seriously breaking up with you in front of hundreds of people? You thought he was classier than that. “That’s why I’ve finally made up my mind.” 

And right there, on the stage where you had just watched part of the Shakespearian masterpiece, Tom got down on one knee and opened a small box.

“My darling (y/n), will you marry me?”

You were silent for a second, and so was the audience, until someone yelled out “say yes already!”, making everyone, including you and Tom giggle. You nodded then and Tom smiled, but Ben hugged you before he even got the ring on.

After Ben finally went for his break and you and Tom made your way into the audience and received congratulations, you settled into some seats to finish watch the play. Tom turned to look at you and smiled.

“What did you think of that?” He asked, holding your hand. You smiled at him.

“I now know you will never forget about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
